


Jealousy

by darthkylorevan



Series: Kylux drabbles/prompt fills [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not the best way to admit you like someone, Secret Crush, but it's kylux, making someone jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: another tumblr prompt!! from an anon wanting "jealous?! i'm not jealous!"





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt!! from an anon wanting "jealous?! i'm not jealous!"

“Jealous?! I’m not jealous,” Hux practically spit, top lip curled in distaste and annoyance, as if Kylo had shoved a particularly bad-smelling dish right under his nose. “Why in all hell would I be jealous of you?”

  
Kylo’s grin only grew wider, lifting his eyebrows in his expression of amusement and superiority. “I never said you were jealous of me.”

  
Had Hux been some sort of creature, he might have snarled at the man across from him, lips arranged in some cross between a grin and a smirk that he could somehow pull off. Not that he was paying attention to Kylo’s lips. “Then who in all the stars am I supposed to be jealous of?”

  
“Poe?”

  
A bark of laughter then, barely contained to a normal volume. “I’m supposed to be jealous of him? Unruly hair, puffed up swagger, with some sort of saving-people complex? What, exactly, am I supposed to be jealous of?”

  
That grin persisted, even as Kylo leaned closer to him, elbows on the table. “That he was flirting with me.”

  
Hux scoffed, though he felt his cheeks warm. He prayed that the dim lighting helped hide it, as his skin tone would do nothing for it. “Poe flirts with everybody,” he deflected, wishing, now, that he was anywhere but here, that the others of their group had not abandoned them to dance, that Phasma was still with him. Then again, she might not actually help the situation, given her tendency of prodding into his personal life.

  
“Yes, but you weren’t quite so short and exasperated until it was me he was flirting with.”

  
Dammit. Hux truly had had too much to drink, if he was unsubtle enough for even Kylo to notice. But this wasn’t…he couldn’t… “You’re nothing special.”

  
If it were even possible for Kylo’s grin to grow any wider, he was sure it did right then as he leaned forward that bit more, shifting his weight onto one elbow as the other arm reached for him, hand cupping his cheek. A thumb pressed the corner of his lips, rubbing small circles in the skin there.

  
Hux could feel the warmth flooding them, sure his face was a bright red by now, as he couldn’t help but focus on that one sensation, on the feel of Ren’s hand pressed against his skin, leaving a slight tingling as his thumb rubbed across it. It was too much, it was overwhelming, it was…

  
“Perhaps, but that didn’t stop you staring at my ass all night.”

  
Wrenching his head away from that hand–his mouth open, ready to refute that statement, for he most certainly had not…at least not all night–Hux found himself being pulled forward by it, having found a grip on his necktie. He couldn’t remember when he had previously started to lean forward, but it allowed him all too easily to be pulled further.

  
Hux’s lips met Kylo’s, slotted awkwardly against each other as they leaned over the table, but for once, he couldn’t find himself able to complain much about the man, too busy running his tongue across the seam of his lips.

  
Well, perhaps he had been a little jealous. But now it was he who planned to make others jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [here](darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [here](twitter.com/darthkylorevan)


End file.
